The Finder
by lil Kaari
Summary: Juliette abandoned at birth and sent to Trevor House at Six, adopted by the O'Malley siblings, becoming and O'Malley, and Niece to the siblings. this is her story. (Told through all six books)
1. Chapter 1

_April 1993_

Jennifer looked at the young girl coming into Trevor House, she was the youngest to ever come to Trevor House, the orphanage, in years. She looked to be only six years old. Poor little thing.

"Hi Hannah" Jennifer greeted the social worker leading the girl.

"Good Morning Jennifer." Hannah said back. "This is Juliette" pointing to the girl. "She'll be your roommate" Jennifer nodded and looked to the girl.

"Hello Juliette" Jennifer smiled, Juliette just stared back at her. "my name is Jennifer" still she said nothing.

 _A few weeks later_

Jennifer sat in a nearby coffee shop waiting for Marcus to show up. As a US Marshal he was rarely in Chicago anymore. This was an occasion when she had called him to come. She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey Precious" Marcus said sitting down.

"Marcus there is a new girl at Trevor House. She is only six" Jennifer said

"Right to the point. What about this girl Jen?" Marcus said

"She needs a family Marcus. One that will love her and take care of her no matter what. We can be that family."

"We agreed no more after you Jen" Marcus said trying not to sound insensitive

"She can be a niece or something. She needs us Marcus" Jen insisted.

"Okay Jen. Let's talk to the others."

 _A month later_

"Come on Juliette." Rachel O'Malley said to her as she was lead out of Trevor house. "The rest of the family was waiting at Kate's home.

The family had agreed to adopt Juliette and make her an O'Malley. Little Juliette was not talkative. She sat in the back of Rachel's car listening as Rachel talked. Rachel was a Red Cross worker, as a trauma psychologist.

Juliette watched out the window as Rachel drove. The Chicago skyline was beautiful. A short time later Rachel stopped in front of a small house. Juliette slid out of the car and waited as Rachel grabbed her bag. Her first look at the house was blocked by the people inside. Six of them. Marcus, Kate, Lisa Jennifer, Stephan and Jack. Her new family. The O'Malley's. a banner was across the doorway that read 'Welcome to the family'. They were all smiling at her. She looked up at Rachel, who also smiled at her, encouraging her forward.

"Hello Juliette" Lisa. Juliette looked at her. She had heard the stories about all of them. Lisa's was most like hers. Abandoned at birth, no adoption, just foster homes, till she ended up at Trevor House. Juliette liked her. She motioned her down.

"Do you have any cookies?" Juliette asked quietly, making Lisa laugh and nodded taking her hand and leading her to the family, and cookies.

 _June 2003_

Juliette walked into the kitchen of the house, laughing as she talked to her Aunt Rachel. She heard the door shut and turned to wave and Aunt Jennifer.

"Aunt Rach I have to go Aunt Jen is home." she said. "Love you"

"Hey Juliette how was your day?" Jennifer asked hiding the emotions that ran through her.

"Good. I finished all my classwork. How was the hospital?" Juliette said pulling out the Lasagna she had made for supper.

"Good. Listen I need you to go to Aunt Kate's a little sooner than planned." Jennifer said, Gadging Juliette's reaction.

"Is everything ok?" she asked hiding her own emotions.

"Yes, just somethings at work. Is it all right to go early? It's only a few days" Jennifer insisted.

"Yea just let me check with Aunt Kate" Juliette said. "I'll call after supper. I made Lasagna and garlic bread" Juliette sat down and waited for Jenifer to join her.

The next day Juliette boarded her plane from Dallas Texas to Chicago Illinois. As she sat on the plane she pondered why she was being sent early. Juliette thought about her life. She was adopted by the O'Malley's at age six. They claimed her as their niece. She spent time at each of their houses. Passing between them. She did her schooling while she was in Chicago, when she stayed with Stephen, Jack, Lisa or Kate, and spent her summers in Dallas with Jennifer, or with Rachel or Marcus, travelling between D.C. and Chicago. Juliette, was very smart, having graduated high school at fifteen, and now having just finished her first year of college, studying History as well as training to be in the FBI, as a Fraud specialist, something that worried her family. They had hoped she would pick a job with little risk.

As the plane landed, she unbuckled her seatbelt and put away her book. She picked her bag up and grabbed her carry on and made her way off the plane, to find who had picked her up. She heard Uncle Jack before she saw him.

"Mouse, over here" he shouted and she grinned, making her way over to him. He grabbed her into one of his hugs and smiled.

"Hi Uncle Jack" she laughed. He grabbed her bag and lead her out of O'Hare.

"Kate got a page, sent me to come get you." Jack explained. He was a Fireman. Kate was a Hostage Negotiator.

"I wondered when I heard you." Juliette said sliding into his car.

"So what are you hungry for?" Jack asked.

"Chicago style pizza." She automatically answered. Jack laughed and headed to Carla's.

Later that night, after Jack dropped her off, Juliette sat on the couch waiting for Kate to return from the page. She came in around midnight.

"Hey Mouse, you didn't have to wait up for me" Kate said, putting her things on the table.

"I missed my Aunt Kate, of course I'm going to wait up." She said back. Kate laughed and sat next to her.

"So how is my favorite niece?" Kate said.

"I'm your only niece Aunt Kate" Juliette said smirking. Kate laughed.

The next morning Juliette went to see her Aunt Lisa at work, while Kate when to her offices. She and Lisa were gossiping when their pagers beeped. It was Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Juliette and Lisa could react, Stephan paged Lisa telling her not to descend on Kate just yet. "Mouse let's get some ice cream and Sunday fixings and take them to Kate's" Lisa said grabbing her purse and she and Juliette left the Forensics lab heading for the store. Juliette sat in the room that belonged to her when she stayed with Aunt Kate. She was supposed to be gathering her things so she could stay with Aunt Lisa for a few days while Kate was recovering.

"Juls are you ready?" Lisa called from the other room. Sighing Juliette stood and grabbed her bag heading to where Lisa was waiting.

"I'm Ready Aunt Lisa" Juliette said joining Lisa in the doorway of the house. Together the two made their way back to Lisa's home. The days passed quietly for Juliette waiting to go back to Kate's house. Lisa had work to do and Juliette could not go with so she ended up reading or walking around the block to clear her mind. She would often pray and read her bible. She was the only O'Malley who believed. Her parents had believed and taken her to church but she did not remember much. She clung to the bible that was her parents.

By the time she was back with Aunt Kate, she was working on another case with the FBI Agent who was in the bank. She had come back to see her Aunt Kate sitting in her chair with a man sitting across from her. Juliette gave a confused look to her Aunt and the man sitting in her living room.

"Juliette, this is Dave Richman, he's FBI." Kate gave as her explanation. "Dace this is my niece Juliette" Dave stood to shake her hand. Juliette just looked at her aunt.

"Hi. I don't know you." She said bluntly. "I'm going to call Dad" she turned and went to her room and picked up the phone.

"Mouse, what's up" Marcus said in to the phone when he answered.

"Aunt Kate has an FBI agent in the living room." Juliette said immediately. "he brought chocolate and a book I think"

"Mouse, seems to be a good guy don't worry. She's still your aunt" Marcus said trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Dad I have a right to be worried. I mean this is not Aunt Lisa but still he's a cop like her and she always had her rule" Juliette shot back.

"Mouse I'm in town in a couple days I'll check him out then and Aunt Jen is coming to town on Sunday."

"I know I think I may know what that about but I am not sure so I'm not going to say anything just yet." Juliette said.

"Okay. Tell me about what you've been up to." Juliette smiled and was glad to talk to her Dad, even if it wasn't by blood. She valued her family.

They had to have one person specifically to adopt her and the family had chosen Marcus, who had accepted and taken care of Juliette primarily. Juliette smiled as she talked with Marcus about her time with Aunt Jen and Lisa and Kate. She told him about Stephan and Jack's plans and work. By the time she finished and hung up with Marcus Dave had left and Kate was sitting at the table.

"Juliette, Dave is a friend." Kate said when Juliette sat down next to her. Juliette nodded and smiled.

"I know Aunt Kate. Dad says hi" she said picking at the apple she held.

"I heard parts of your conversation. You miss him. Maybe you should stay with him for a while." Kate said poking her side.

Juliette laughed. "I plan to. I want to travel with him this summer, go where he goes. I miss spending time with him." Kate wrapped Juliette in an awkward hug and smiled at her niece.

"I think he would like that Mouse. I am going to turn in, we have a big day tomorrow. And we are going to Lisa's the day after." Kate said standing up.

"Aunt Kate, Aunt Jen's news, I don't think it's bad." Juliette said.

Kate ruffled Juliette's hair and smiled, "No Jul-bug neither do I"


End file.
